1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mechanical tubular elements connection system wherein use is made of a connector assembly, and a method of connecting a first and second tubular element of such a tubular elements connection system.
2. Description of Related Art
A method of connecting first and second tubular elements is to weld the elements together. However, welding deteriorates the properties, such as yield strength of the tubular elements. Therefore, a mechanical connection system is preferred.
Known mechanical tubular elements connection systems comprise first and second tubular elements and a connector assembly, adapted to connect the first and second tubular elements.
These systems are conventionally applied in building frames or structures, e.g. comprising hollow vertical tubular elements. Other applications include other structures from tubular elements, such as truck beds or trailers, or utility pole assemblies for lighting.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an improved tubular elements connection system and method, that is easy to produce and to operate, and provides a reliable and stable connection.